An Imprinted
by Lethy
Summary: Raya is a girl who is good at reading her friends. Now she is in a completely different town...What happens when on her first day...she gets imprinted on?
1. The New New Girl

The New New Girl

_So, this is the place my mom decided to go to 'get away from it all'. I thought bitterly to myself as I walked down the hallways. I missed my friends back at my old school. I could read them. I knew their thoughts as well as they did, I guess I did here to but...it was different. These people all looked at me like I had a second head growing out of my back that I didn't know about. My old town had been a small town to but come on this place was tiny. I let my hair fall around my face, walking as fast as I could manage through this school I didn't know. The cold air outside was also familiar. As far as climate goes it wasn't a very big change to go from Northern Idaho to Washington, it was just a bit more wet. Today was dry and fairly warm, but completely overcast. So far my day had been...ok for a Sophomore who had just entered a tiny school. I was also one of the few people there that was not a Native American, but that was to be expected, living on a reservation. I ran my fingers through my hair as English dragged on. It was my last class of the day._

_The bell rang. "Hey, Raya right?" a small girl with black ringlets smiled at me._

"_Yeah." I smiled back at her. I liked the way this girl held herself, and her smile was real._

"_I'm Tiff Call. Do you want me to show you around town?" she motioned around._

"_Yes please."_

_She laughed at my excited face. "Alright. So...Where do you come from?" she asked as we walked off campus. _

"_Northern Idaho."_

"_Seriously? Did you live on a potato farm?" she blinked at me._

_I snorted. "That's REALLY original." I laughed out loud._

"_Sorry, I just had to ask." she laughed._

"_Its fine, like I said, I just get it ALL the time."_

_She began pointing out individual buildings. "Thats the convenience store. Thats the best restaurant in town. And..."_

"_Who are they?" The group of one teenager and a man looked well respected by everyone in town, but I hadn't seen most the boys at school._

"_Thats Sam's 'gang' but thats not really a good name for them." She smiled at them, "Come on, I'll introduce you." she grabbed my hand and tugged me(well, really dragged me) toward them. "Hey, big bro, come meet the new girl!" one of the HUGE boys turned toward us grinning._

"_We-ell. Its a cute one." he did a circle around inspecting me. _

"_Well hello to you to." I gave him a look._

"_Aw how cute, the kittens got claws." another said._

_I flicked my hair behind my ear and smirked. "Oh, thats just my meow. You havent seen my claws yet."_

"_Ouch. Paul you just got scratched I think." The biggest of the group turned to laugh. The rest did the same. "I'm Jake. I heard there was going to be a new girl."_

"_Um...Jake." one of the boy's said. His voice shook slightly._

_Jake turned to look at him. "Whats up Seth?" his eyes widened in recognition. "Um... Leah?"_

"_Alright, family meeting." a girl I hadn't noticed among the boys grabbed the boy who was starring wide eyed at me "Jake, help...NOW!" together the two of them drug him away. The rest of the group followed quickly after them._

"_Well...that was different." I turned to Tiff who was staring after them. "Go ahead if you're worried. I can find my way home." I smiled and waved her off before running off._


	2. Werewolves?

The boys from yesterday were all in class today. The one that had caused the others to run off sat next to me in my first period math class.

"Hey." I said sitting down as he stared at me.

"Hi." he smiled shyly at me. I pushed my hair back so that it went behind my ear. "I'm Seth." he offered.

"I'm Raya." I stuck out my hand. He shook it hesitantly. The way he looked at me was...well it should have been creepy, but instead it just warmed my heart. I pulled out my notebook as the bell rang.

"Psst." Seth slipped a note onto my desk.

_Hey, can we talk after school. There is something we need to show you because...well just because. Please._

I looked over at him for a second. He was trying to make sure that he didn't seem guilty to the teacher. I rolled my eyes and laughed. How strange...I already liked him.

_Sure, where do we meet?_

I tried to be inconspicuous as I passed him the note back.

_Tiff will take you to Jake's. That will work best._

_Alright, I'll be there._

I stowed the note before reading what he wrote back as the teacher made a round next to me.

I didn't get a chance to open the thing until PE. I read the note after I changed, before I went out into the gym.

_I can hardly wait._

_This guy was so attached to me even though he had just met me. It was so odd. I couldn't think about it for long. My class was made up of mostly boys and we were playing dodge ball today. I had to concentrate on not getting hit. Jake was in the class with me. I noted and so was two other of the 'gang'. Tiff's brother and a very buff one. _

_Dodge ball was a game I was very good at. I couldn't throw but I rarely got out and caught balls. After I'd catch them I'd toss them to the people who could throw. My teammates quickly learned to ask me for a ball when they needed one. I always had one to toss over._

_I sighed in relief as I sat down next to Tiff in English. "Seth says you're supposed to take me to Jake's after school." I smiled at her._

"_Yeah, Embry told me."_

"_So whats going on?" I asked, wondering if she had any clues._

"_Um... I can't explain it. The guys will have to."_

_Her elusive answer made me worry. 'What have I gotten myself into?'_

_The bell rang after class and Tiff and I were the last to leave. She led me out to her car and we piled in._

_The rain pattered against the window as we stopped in front of a small house. A man in a wheelchair led us inside. "The boy's will be here in a while, but... Before that may I tell you an old legend of ours?" He asked me as Tiff pulled me down beside her on the couch. I nodded confused by his serious expression._

_He became a seasoned story teller before my eyes. He told of werewolves and evil vampires. Then it changed to non evil vampires. He told me the characteristics of a werewolf. The part that caught my attention the most was the Imprint. It was such a pure and simple thing. It was amazing._

_As if on cue the boys burst inside as Billy finished._

"_She knows, the legends, now all thats left is to show her Seth." He nodded at Seth who tugged me outside along with Quil, Embry, and Jake. I should probably be worried that he was so comfortable with him holding my hand but...I wasn't in the least. He pulled me toward the forest. Once we were safely inside the cover of the trees he grabbed my other hand. _

"_Stay here for a sec?" he gave me a choice but his voice was pleading. _

"_Ok" I don't know why I trusted him so easily about it. He disappeared into the trees with the other boys._

"_Welcome to the family." Tiff grinned at me as she leaned against a tree and crossed her arms. _

_Four HUGE wolves came out of the trees. One padded toward me and lowered its head while he stood a foot or so away from me. I reached my hand toward him. He bumped my hand with his head while staring up at me with Seth's eyes._

"_Seth...You're a werewolf?"_


	3. You've Got to be Kidding Vampires Too?

The huge head nodded. Instead of being afraid of this huge creature in front of me, I felt completely safe. I let my hand trail across the fur on his face. Suddenly my hand stopped and my eyes widened as I remembered something .

"You imprinted on me didn't you? That's why you're telling me this." He nodded again. Then his head whipped around.

The other wolves did the same then relaxed.

"Let me guess, its just Bella and Nessie?" Tiff asked, offering a translation.

"Hey guys!" a very pale girl slipped lightly into where we were at. She had a young girl on her hip. She placed the kid on the ground and the kid ran toward the largest russet colored one. He crouched down so that she could pull herself onto his back. She blinked at me curiously, touching his head with her hand.

"Nessie, he can't answer you when he's like that." The pale girl chided. "Who are you?" she looked at me blinking.

"I'm...Raya but...who are you?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm Bella. Um...guys, will someone care to translate?" She eyed the russet one. The wolf sighed and darted into the trees. He came back as Jake. He pulled a shirt on as he came out.

"Sure sure" he sighed

He laughed as the girl, Renesme I guessed "Jaky, will you pick me up already." He lifted her up and put her on his shoulders.

"There Nessie, stop complaining. Bells, as for an explanation, Seth imprinted on her. She's new around here." He indicated me as Seth sat laying down next to me, nudging my hand with his head.

I crouched down to look him in the eyes, "Jeez, you're just like a puppy aren't you?" I laughed.

"Well, how much of the story does she know? Should she know about us?" a boy walked out as well.

"What? You can't just read her thoughts and tell?" Jake sneered.

"Her thoughts are a bit...chaotic. I can't tell exactly what she's thinking because she seems to...think about alot..." he shrugged.

"Ok...What?" I stood up again blinking.

"Hmmm...you did hear the legends about us...Alright then, I guess she should know too if she's this connected with us. Bella and me... And the rest of my family...we're vampires."

That was all I could take. My mind swirled and the ground swirled to meet me.

_You've GOT to be kidding werewolves AND vampires!!!_


	4. Real?

"Wh...Where am I?" I blinked. My own ceiling was above me. I was laying in bed, fully clothed. The blankets were placed over me. "Was that...Real?" I put the questions and the memories in the back of my mind and let myself slip back into sleep.

The next morning my mom woke me, knocking on the door. "Ray, wake up! You're going to waste the day away! Get up!"

I groaned and rolled over, successfully dumping myself on the floor. "Ouch" I groaned. I slowly sat up and pulled on a change of clothes.

"What happened yesterday...I don't remember...coming home..." I opened my door.

"Ray, someone's here to see you!" My mom called from the door.

"Kay," I called, running my fingers through my hair. "Hey." I waved as I saw Tiff in front of my door.

"Good morning sleepy." She laughed. "Do you wanna go to the beach?" she waved me outside.

"...alright..." I yawned, walking out.

Together we walked out along the sidewalk. The cool air woke me up. The sun shined dully above us. I stretched my arms up. I was wearing a loose jacket over a t-shirt and jeans.

"Umm...aren't...you going to ask about...yesterday?" she started

"Huh?" I asked him.

"Umm...Yesterday?"

She blinked at me.

"You mean all that was REAL?" My eyes widened and I stopped dead.

"...Yes..." she seemed unsure about whether she should answer or not. "Um... Maybe we should wait to talk till we get to the guys." she linked her arm through mine, tugging me forward.

We hopped along the rocks, arm in arm. Suddenly I slipped. Seth suddenly appeared and caught me before I could fall. "You ok?" He fingered a bruise on the side of my head that I had gained falling out of bed. "I thought I caught you yesterday before you could get hurt...?"

"You did you did." I assured him. Somehow his little displays of affection toward me weren't weird at all. "I just fell out of bed this morning." I laughed. He still looked worried. "I promise!"

He seemed only slightly reassured. "...alright..."

"So whats today's secrets?" I joked.

"Sorry, I don't think I got one for today." it worked, he was laughing. I grinned.

"So, do you think yesterday was real yet?" Tiff laughed.


	5. Worry of an Imprint

2 months later.

"Alright alright Seth, I'm coming." I laughed as he continued to knock on our front door. I opened the door.

"Hey Raya!" He grinned at me.

"Morning. Come on Seth, I'm not running THAT late!" I chided, referring to the fact that he had just been pounding on the door.

"Well, duh, but your mom isn't home and its fun to annoy you in the morning." he kissed my cheek. We walked down the sidewalk with his arm around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks." I replied sarcastically. He ran his finger down my cheek, successfully making me smile. We got to the school.

"Sorry Raya, I've got to do rounds today." He leaned down and kissed me. "There's a new vampire around."

"Alright. Just come back." I hugged him and walked toward school. I sighed as I sat down next to Seth's empty seat in my first period class. So, this is the life of an imprinted. Worry.

School ended...finally. As was my custom when the boys were away, I went to Billy's house to see if he wanted company. I loved listening to him tell the old legends, but today he said no, so I drove out toward Forks. I had become friends with the vampires, just as Seth had. Alice knew I was coming before I got there.

I didn't even have to knock on the door, it opened and there was Alice. "Hey!" I smiled at her.

"Hello Raya!" she kissed my cheek. "Are the mutts out hunting today?" I was used to her teasing term for my wolves.

"Yeah, they caught a scent of some sort." I shrugged as she let me in. "Hey everyone!" I called in a normal speaking voice. I knew I didn't have to bother shouting, they heard me.

"Hey Raya" a couple of calls came from upstairs.

"Who's all home Alice?" I blinked at her

"Um...Everyone except Bella, Edward, and Rose." she shrugged.

"Can I claim the tv?" My eyes shot toward it. She grinned

"Your favorites already in." she led me to the couch. I sprawled out, she put a blanket on her lap and I used her leg as a pillow. She had a whole line up of movies ready. By the third I fell asleep.

"Jeez, should have known she'd be here. Thanks for watching her for me Alice." I felt the transfer from cold to hot. I enjoyed the scent of forest that surrounded me. It always permeated from Seth.

"Morning Seth." I mumbled as he carried me to my car.

"Jeez, its nearly 11. Its a good thing your mom works nights, she'd be worried." I shrugged against him in answer.

"Sleep now love." He put me in the car and kissed the top of my head. When I woke up again it was to my alarm clock. I groaned, smacking it off. Seth must have turned it on before he left, I thought.

"Thank you my oh so responsible boyfriend." I muttered. Though...I had to agree with what Bella had told me once about when she was human. Boyfriend wasn't the right term...Destiny fit better.


	6. Destiny

"Seth, what are the chances that that vampire is still around?" I argued.

"Next to none..." He sighed. "He probably ran when he smelt us but...still Raya..." We were outside of my house. One of my friends from Idaho had come over and we were going to Port Angeles.

"Exactly, so stop worrying." I kissed his cheek.

"Well..." he hesitated.

"Seth..." I whined.

"Fine." he ran his hand through my hair. He had the kicked puppy dog look with a half smile.

I got on my tip toes and he lifted me so I could kiss him gently. "Go on your round with Jake and Leah."

He disappeared into the trees and I walked back into the house. "Sorry it took so long." I apologized to Lilly as I walked inside.

"Its no problem. Was that your boyfriend?" she asked, her eyes mischievous.

"Yeah, he is Thats Seth." I felt a grin spread across my face. I tried to hide it. "So...let's go." I grabbed my keys and walked outside. She followed me laughing. I heard a barking that could be considered laughter coming from the trees. I stuck my tongue out at the trees and continued walking toward the car.

The world sped by on either side of the car. Now that Seth was gone the apprehension that he had had was starting to settle into me. I was silent in my worries until Lilly spoke up.

"So, how long have you and...Seth been together?"

"Um...Let's see...Basically since I got here so...almost 4 months now..."

That caught her by surprise, "How did you manage that?"

I laughed. "I guess you could say it was love at first sight..." That was the only way I could think to describe the imprint so that anyone who wasn't a part of it could understand.

"Love huh?" her eyebrow raised slightly in a teasing way.

"Yeah, love." I grinned. Being teased about Seth never bothered me, he was something that was never going to change.

"Um...Raya...You're going...really fast...." I looked down at the speedometer.

"Oops, sorry Lilly." I let the needle fall.

"When did YOU start driving like THAT!" she gasped.

*Since I started hanging out with vampires and werewolves...* I knew I couldn't answer that it was the first thing that came to my mind. "Since I moved here." I edited, "my friends like to drive fast."

"What are your friends like anyways? You haven't said much about them." she asked as I parked the car on an old abandoned street.

I thought about the different ways I could answer that, none of them were things I could say. "They're... odd..." That worked better than anything else would.

"Odder than back home?"

"Yeah..." I felt a grin spread across my face.

"I don't see it...This town seems...boring." she looked around.

The sun had set and I was leading Lilly down the street toward the car. Apprehension racked my entire body. My eyes flickered into the shadows.

"What's..?" I stopped Lilly from talking as I held up my hand.

Something pale flickered in my peripheral vision. I reacted without thinking. I put myself in between the attacker and Lilly. Pain racked through my neck. I knew what I was doing. I was ending my own destiny. Was it destiny? Was it destiny that my destiny would end? Maybe... But either way I knew my destiny was over.

"Run Lilly" I gasped to my already gone friend. *Seth...* the world disappeared into crimson fire.


	7. Outside the World of Fire

Alice's eyes widened as images flashed in her mind, then disappeared.

"Alice?" Edward stared at her shocked.

She shook her head. "Its too late...It just happened..."

"Seth?" He asked.

"I don't know...I can't see him..." The house flickered in her future visions. "I...think they might be coming...here..." she said hesitantly.

Edward let his mind reach. "Jake's coming here...or maybe her might.." he shook his head. "Carlisle, get a medical table ready...Raya got bit by a vampire..."

Carlisle immediately went upstairs to prepare. The room was silent. Alice ran to help Carlisle.

"What is...this going to do to Seth..." Bella's sentence was a whisper.

"Bella, take Renesme and go home, she's...covered in blood." Bella followed Edward's instructions and left immediately, taking their daughter with her.

"Jake's pretty unstable right now...and I can hear Seth through him...He's almost insane... The vampire that did it is gone though...Raya's friend...didn't make it." he reported to Esme and Alice(who had come back downstairs.)

"Five minutes." Alice warned.

Jake had no idea what he was supposed to do. The girl that writhed in agony on his back as he ran was a member of his pack's imprinted person, but she was turning into a monster. He couldn't kill her, not when he knew what having an imprinted person felt like. His mind whirled as he ran to the one place he could think of to go. He knew it was too late to stop the spreading of the poison, much too late. He burst into the Cullen's house and Raya was swept away immediately.

"Go back to Seth." Edward ordered as he followed to help Carlisle who ran with Raya in his arms. Jake nodded and sprinted out.

*Either way it turns out now, death or monster, it is no longer my choice*. He thought as he ran


	8. An Imprinted Vampire?

An Imprinted Vampire?

"It's only been a day and a half, she shouldn't logically be this still so soon..." I heard someone say. I could feel the worry coming off of him. "I wish Edward would come in here, He could tell me whats going on in her head."

"Carlisle?" I asked, opening my eyes.

"So much for that." he stared down at me shocked. "How is she awake." I noticed

"Umm...Carlisle...Why...Why am I not dead?" I sat up slowly, expecting it to hurt, but instead I was shocked to find the process painless.

"Um...Raya...You've become...a vampire." he said slowly as the others burst into the room.

*I'm a vampire...* I contemplated the likely hood of this thought being true and came up with it as the only answer. I had definitely been bitten by a vampire so if I wasn't dead, then I must be a vampire. *They're making it hard to concentrate...talking so loud...But wait...what about Seth? What had _this done to Seth?*_

"_You can't see him till you've eaten." Edward told me. "He has a heartbeat and thus blood." He noticed the use of his word blood and cringed judging my reaction. "You're...not even thinking about it...And what do you mean they're talking loud?"_

"_Ummm... You all are talking really loud but...your lips aren't moving..." I said thoughtfully._

_*She can hear thoughts? Raya can you hear this?* Edward asked silently._

"_Yes." I blinked. _

_*She's really calm... Is it possible?* Jasper was thinking._

"_I'll take her" Alice answered a question from Carlisle that I hadn't noticed above the thoughts._

_*I wonder...if this will work...* Alice thought *An imprinted vampire...*_


	9. But it Stinks!

It took some convincing for Jasper to let Alice take me hunting alone, it took even more convincing to get Edward to let us go. Now Alice and I were running through the trees. I plucked a leaf from the tree and fingered it. The texture was so much softer than I remembered as a human. I smiled.

"Raya, you've got to concentrate, come on!" Alice called. She took off running. I kept pace with her easily. Suddenly a scream resounded in my mind.

My head spun toward it and I ran the way it came from without hesitating. I vaguely noticed Alice was no longer close behind me now that I was actually running. The smells hit me soon after that. The first was an overly metallic smell that was in an abundance. It was completely repulsive to my nose. The other was a pure delectable scent. The only problem with that scent was that it was covered and tainted by the other scent. I crinkled my nose in frustration as I barreled on.

*No, I can't see her!* Alice shrieked mentally as she caught the human scent. I ignored her mental scream. I dove into the clearing anyway and flew at my prey. Together we flew out of the clearing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Alice raced after Raya. *She shouldn't have been able to smell the blood from where we were...* she thought. *I didn't smell it for another 4 miles. What are the wolves going to do...They're obviously on their way...* she growled at her cut off visions. She steeled herself mentally for what was about to come. She burst into the clearing to see the human she was expecting lying on the ground mauled, but Raya was nowhere to be seen. However, there was a large hole the shrubs where something large had just flown through, and the large bear that scent was very fresh was gone.

"No way." she grinned. It took a lot to surprise Alice, but this easily did it. Two wolves and a boy burst into the clearing. "Hey Jake, would one of your pack mind running him to the hospital. He got mauled"

Jake waved to Leah. Alice lightly placed the hunter onto Leah's back and she disappeared into the forest.

"Alice, why do I follow a vampire's scent I don't recognize and fined you and a mauled man in the middle of the forest?" Jake asked, irritation apparent in his voice.

Alice nodded toward the hole in the trees. "I'm on babysitting duty. Go see for yourself. If she didn't go for that guy she won't go for you."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The bear ran dry and I noticed my surroundings again. I wiped the blood off my mouth and looked around. Alice leaned against a tree grinning and two other figures stood in the shadows with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Hey Jake! Hey Quil!" They're minds were odd, I noticed. Through Quil's mind I could hear Leah's and Embry's, as he sat on guard duty.

"...Raya?" Jake finally asked.

*I wonder how she managed not to attack that guy...all that fresh blood...* Alice was thinking.

"But it stinks" I informed her.


	10. Odd

Ok, I keep forgeting to do this. I do not own the characters of Twilight nor the books of twilight. Blah blah blah.

* * *

The Cullens, Jake, and Quil sat in the living room staring at me in complete silence...well silence was a relative term...their thoughts were giving me a headache.

I played with my hair and focused on trying to block them out.

"Um..." Edward spoke up, "Could you try not to think so loud, you're giving her a headache. She doesn't know how to block out the voices yet."

That got Japer's attention. "She can read minds?" He asked.

"Yeah," I answered for myself.

Another wave of shock hit me, throwing off any concentration I had been using to block out the voices.

"She can also feel emotions, like you can Jaz." Edward finished.

*So that's what it is...* This was news to me too, but it didn't keep my attention for long. *I've eaten now...I wonder if I can see Seth...*

"That should be alright.." Edward answered. "Jake, let's go get Seth. Raya is...odd... She should be able to handle having him near. It might help if we get him to her sooner rather than later..."

* * *

Hey, to anyone that is reading feel free to leave reviews, Whether you like it or not I'd like to her what you think. The next chapter will be out soon. Its called "I'm Fine I Promise!"


	11. I'm sorry

Ok, I'm just going to appologize right now to all my readers. I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated anything. To make it up to everyone I plan on going on a posting spree in August. Once school is out I will try to update my less updated stories before I go on my trip, but once I'm back in August I promise I'll update all my deprived stories.

Love always  
Lethy


	12. Don't Answer That

Hey everyone, thanks for reading so far. as I said in my last post I am so sorry for not posting in so long. I'll be posting a bunch of new stories and chapters in August though. But heres an update.

Love,  
Lethy

**

* * *

**

**Do I Look Dead To You? (Oh wait...don't answer that)**

I sat on the couch, bouncing anxiously. Jasper, one of my 'guards', was staring at me. Emmett, my other watched the football game on the TV. The others had gone to get Seth.

*Two in a row...is that even possible?* Jasper was thinking.

"What do you mean two in a row? I asked him absent mindedly.

The answer formed in his mind before he could answer and he saw understanding flicker across my face. He probed my mood again and shook his head at the results. *I can't believe it. She is calmer than Bella even was...*

"Oh!" I finally connected what he meant.

"Yeah, its just weird." he said slowly, unnerved by my getting my answer from silence.

"Leave her alone Jaz, she's behaving." Em said lazily from the couch.

He nodded but continued to glare.

I looked up as I heard the car turn into the driveway. I focused all my energy on not running out to meet them in my impatience. I bit my lip uneasily and go up to gently pace. Jaz's eyes never left me but I didn't pay any attention.

There were uneasy thoughts radiating from the car outside. I groaned in frustration. The door opened and an angry Leah stalked in, glaring at me. After that came Edward and Jacob with a semi conscious Seth dangled between them.

Suddenly he thrashed frantically, snarling.

"Let him go." I told the desperate pair trying to hold him. They dropped him and he crumpled to the ground, completely still. Leah growled audibly, earning a glare from Jacob.

I slowly crouched over Seth. I could hear his constant stream of whispered thoughts now that he was this close. *She's gone. It doesn't matter. She's dead. Nothing matters." the phrases were repeating over and over again like a mantra.

"Seth..." I said hesitantly.

*No, not real, not possible. She's gone.* His inner voice remained calm, simply speeding up but not changing volume.

"Seth!" I said a bit more confidently.

*No, its not real. She's dead.*

"Excuse me?" I was getting ticked now, "Do I look dead?" I suddenly remembered my red eyes and pale skin. *Maybe he shouldn't answer that.*

*I wonder if that bond of the imprint is still there?* Came Edwards mental voice.

"Would that work?" I turned to him, startling the others.

Edward was the only one who didn't flinch. "It may. If the bond survived the transformation."

I nodded and returned my attention to Seth. "Seth..." I paused. "Seth, damn it look at me!" I shook his shoulders. I forgot my strength that was suddenly more than his so his teeth rattled. His unfocused eyes settled on me. "Seth..." I growled deeply, "Look at me!" I glowered. Jazz and Leah cringed. His eyes focused ever so slightly and his though process turned up a frantic notch.

*Not real not real not real not real.* his inner mind screeched frantically.

"Seth don't you recognize me? Do you think you could even possibly confuse me, your imprinted, with _anyone_ else?" I was really mad now. Jazz started, reading the anger that rolled off me in waves.

"You aren't real." he told me in a calm voice out loud now. 'You're a delusion."

I bit the inside of my cheek. "Excuse me?" I asked coldly. "Did you just tell me to go away?" I flicked him in the forehead but was surprised when it sent him flying across the room.

"Ouch..." he muttered, holding his head. Then his eyes widened and he took me in for the first time. "Raya?"

"No duh Seth." I stood, crossing my arms glaring. "If you ever tell me to go away ever again...I will send you on a flight around the world_."_


	13. IMPORTANT: BYEBYE

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alright guys, the time for my trip has come. I'm leaving for six weeks and won't be able to post on anything till I get back. Beware though, I'm currently posting more than one stories, when I get back the order that I'll post in and the speed in which I post new chapters will all depend on the number of reviews I get while I'm gone. If you want the story your reading on to get posted on quickly you'd better put up a review.**

**See you all when I get back. **

**Lethy**


	14. An Imprinted

**

* * *

**

What Now?

"So..." Alice started, "What now?" Everyone turned to stare at her shocked.

"Ha, so the great fortune teller doesn't know what's going to happen next!" Jake snorted. Then he looked over at Seth, who had me on his lap and was refusing to let me move from his tight grasp. "But...it's a good question..."

Thoughts started whirling in an incomprehensible cacophony. I held my aching head in my hands.

"Everyone..." Edward put in slowly "Please, can you stop thinking so loud... You're giving Raya a headache." He gave me a sympathetic look.

Seth growled at everyone else as he saw the pained look on her face. I laughed slightly as everyone else's sounds faded very slightly.

*It helps if you focus on one mind.* Edward thought helpfully.

*Thank you* I answered silently.

I focused on Seth's mind for a second only to be frustrated by his chanting of, *She's actually alive...Mine...*

I sighed and decided to focus on Alice's instead. Her mind was calm and peaceful without her visions. *So much better* I mumbled in my mind. The other's minds became a low background murmur.

"As for what we're going to do..." Edward started, then he nodded to Carlisle.

"Well, we have decided to stay here temporarily so...We can make her a transfer student into the school my kids attended. She can't go back to living in her house but she is completely welcome here." He said thoughtfully.

"Would that be alright with you?" he looked over at me. I bit my lip gently in thought.

"Yes..." I said slowly, "Yeah, that'll be best." I confirmed, more sure. Seth's grip on me tightened, but as always, not enough to hurt... Then again...I wasn't sure how easily I _could be hurt at the moment._

"Well, that was easier that I thought it would be." Embry chucked.

"By the way..." Bella suddenly started, "Is she still imprinted?" Everyone started in shock and turned their eyes to Seth. He was busy staring dazed and fiddling with my hair. I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Wake up Seth. They have a question for you." I said gently. Then I bit my lip harder in worry.

"What...?" He replied hesitantly. I turned around so he couldn't see my face.

"Are you still imprinted on the bloodsucker?" Leah asked in a cold voice.

Shock registered on his face as he turned to gaze at me.

*Why wouldn't she?* came the loud thought as his arms squeezed me.

Edward examined him for a long moment, then smiled. "Well...It looks like even a vampire is able to be _An Imprinted_."

**End**

* * *

Thank you so much for all the reviews, you guys had the most reviews while I was gone. THANK YOU!


End file.
